The First Lover And Bully
by catwomen973
Summary: I fell in love with him the first time he bullied me, maybe it was better if that first time never came…
1. Chapter 1

My first lover and bully

I fell in love with him the first time he bullied me, maybe it was better if that first time never came…

**Chapter 1**

It all began 9 years ago. I was only 10 years old when that letter came, it was different. I was in my room chatting with my best friends. I was very populair so I had many friends. The sun was shinning trough the window, it warmed my body up ,it was a wonderful sensation. I was wearing blue shorts and a white top. Me and my friends were chatting about that handsome boy in school. Was I the only one that felt nothing for him?Or was he just not my type? Suddenly my mother called me and I went downstairs. When I arrived in the livingroom my parents were both looking confused but at the same time sad. "what's wrong?"I asked. "Hermione, dear, it sounds strange but you see we just received a letter that's telling us that you are a witch and next year you must go to a new school named Hogwarts." I laughed and said:" That's a good one!, Hogwarts ,where did you find that name hahahah" "No Hermione, believe us this is the truth, if you don't believe us just read the letter, honey" I looked at my parents and my smile faded, they were looking serious and very sad. Anger boiled inside of me and I shouted " Just because some stranger tells you I'm a witch you believe it!"For the first time my father spoke and said:"Listen Hermione, don't you remember all those times when accidents happened with no explanation, do you think it's normal,of course not, that proves that you're a witch, neither we are happy about this but you have to accept it" I realised that it's true. I slumped down into the couch and began to cry. Shouldn't I be happy? Why wasn't I happy?What's wrong with me!?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Days passed and I still couldn't believe that I was a witch. It was the end of the schoolyear and the last time I was able to see my best friends. I still didn't tell them that I was going to another school so they were as always happy, not knowing that this was the last day they were able to see me. I walked out of school, but didn't want to look back otherwise I would cry. Suddenly my best friend Sophie called me: "Hey Hermione , I can't wait to see next year and oh don't forget the schooltrip in september it will be awesome!" I looked at her and tried to smile but couldn't. I had tears in my eyes and without saying a word, I ran away.

….

August

"Hermione come here we're going to buy you books and other stuff for Hogwarts! Hurry up !". Oh no I forgot that. I quickly put a shirt and a skirt on and went to the car.

When we arrived at Diagon alley, by following the instructions on the Hogwarts letter, I was amazed. There were wizards and witches everywere. My parents didn't like it all so they told me that they would pick me up at 7 o'clock. I said goodbye to my parents and they went. The first shop that caught my eye was a bookstore, I always loved books! I went there and was amazed by all the books. I took my list out my bag and looked at it "how am I going to get them all?" I saw there in the crowd two boys over my age: one had shaggy black hair and the other one red hair. I walked to them. " Hey I'm Hermione Granger and well you see I'am not from this world and I need to get some books for Hogwarts but I don't know how I am supposed to do that uhm I wondered if you could help me,please?. The boy with black hair said" Yeah, of course we also need them so maybe we could look and oh yeah by the way I'm Harry Potter and this is Ronald Weasley"

R&R !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When we found all the books we went to Olivanders shop where I got my wand. I was really amazed when I held it. It gave me a wonderful sensation and I loved it. After that we bought all our other stuff and then we went to eat some ice cream. When we were sitting on a table and eating our ice cream I saw Ron staring at me. "What's wrong Ron? Why are you staring at me?" " You really don't know who Harry is, don't you?" "Uhm.. he's my friend. I think?" "No that's not what I meant, you really don't know him?" "What am I supposed to know about him, Ron. You're confusing me!" "Don't you know that he's the Choosen One!?" "The Choosen What?!" "The Choosen one he's the one that is supposed to kill the one who must not be named" "What are you talking about?" Harry interrupted us and said:" The one who must not be named is Voldemort, but people here are afraid to say his name aloud and as Ron said I am supposed to kill him" "And why do you need to kill him, what did Voldemort do?" When I mentioned his name Ron whimpered. " Because he's evil and he killed my parents " "Wait Harry why don't you tell me everything from the beginning because I really can't follow"

After Harry told me the story I felt sorry for him. I learned that I am a muggle born, and Harry is halfblood and Ron a pureblood. I also learned that some people rather call me a mudblood, but that didn't bother me. Afterwards we went to Madame Mallekin for our robes. When we entered, we found there a boy with platinum blond hair and he was very pale. He looked handsome but it interested me not at all. "You know who that is, Hermione?" Ron asked. "No " " He's Draco Malfoy, he is from the richest pureblood family".

…

At seven o'clock, as promised, my parents picked me up and we went home. On our way , I told them everything, about Ron, Harry, Voldemort,…. and I also showed them the tricks that I Could do with my wand. When I lay that night in my bed I heard tapping on my window. I opened the window and was surprised when an owl with a letter flew in my room. I took the letter and opened it: it was from Ron. He asked me if I could stay in his house this week so we can go together to Hogwarts and Harry was staying to. I ran to the living room. "Mum, dad. I just received a letter from Ron and he's asking me if I'll stay with him and Harry will be there to, pleaaase!" My parents both sighted, but then after seconds of silence, my dad said:" You can go Hermione". I was so happy. Maybe is being a witch not that bad, I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

I forgot to say that I only own the plot, J.k. Rowling owns the rest.

Chapter 4

I went to Hogwarts and it was wonderful. I liked it there very much. They called me the Brightest witch of my age. But there were a lot of people who disliked me because I was muggle born and wore baggy clothes, no make-up, no boyfriend, … but it didn't bother me until third year, march…

I was sitting on a bench studying Transfiguration, when a group of boys came, they were screaming. I couldn't concentrate so I looked up. There was the Slytherin gang with Draco Malfoy as leader. He caught me looking at him and shouted at me:"Hey,mudblood. What are you looking at I don't need the eyes of an ugly, boring mudblood to look at me." Before I knew it he throw his bag at me, and the others began to laugh." Come on slave give me my bag back, oh well maybe I don't need your filthy hands on my bag." He took it and went away laughing and shouting with his friends. Tears were in my eyes and I began to cry. This was the first time that someones insults hurted me. I went to the bedroom, changed my clothes and lay in my bed. The actions were repeating in my head over and over. But I felt also something strange that I've never felt. I couldn't help but wonder how beautiful Dracos eyes were and his platinum blond hair and his smirk and... What was I thinking! I closed my thougts and tried to sleep. That night I dreamed of a blonde boy kissing me…

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter!

Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up and remembered the dream. Why did I dream of Draco Malfoy of all the people kissing me. It's not that I love him! Or did I love him? I shook the thoughts away. It was Saturday so I didn't need to wear my school uniform. I looked into my wardrobe and picked a black jeans, a stripped top and red flats. I let my hair in a ponytail, because I always wore it like that. I went to the Great hall.

When I arrived there I realised how hungry I was, so I sat at the table and filled my plate. Ginny came and sat next to me. "Did you hear the news next week we're going on a schooltrip to Paris for three days!" Really that would be fun!". I glanced at the Slytherin table and caught Draco staring at me. I quickly looked down, why was he looking at me I'm just filth in his eyes. But then again I thought of how handsome he was. Ginny asked me when I was going to pack my clothes for the schooltrip."I don' know, why don't we begin right now" "Yeah that's okay for me" I left the Great Hall with Ginny and with Dracos gaze on me…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We were waiting for the train to go to Paris. It was hot here and the sun was shining in my eyes.

The train arrived , so we stepped in. Me, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna and Neville were sitting in one carriage when suddenly the door slammed open and there stood Draco Malfoy with Pansy by his side leaning on him and kissing him." Oh I thought I could sit here but if the mudblood is sitting here I don't need to."Draco said. I was shocked. Why did he say that? What, why I'm thinking that, of course he would say something like that. He's Draco Malfoy! But then my mind wandered to Pansy kissing him. I felt hatred towards her. How could she! Wait I'm not jealous! Uhg just stop thinking!"And do you think it would rain in Paris" I asked." I don't hope so, oh and now we're going to see your hair down!"said Ginny." What do you mean, Ginny" " We're on a schooltrip not at school Hermione. You can consider it vacation, you need to show yourself and make fun. Oh and also show your beauty!" At this Ron laughed. This is going to be interesting…

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After two hours we arrived at Paris. Everyone was tired. We went to our hotel and checked in. There was one big room for the girls and one big room for the boys. The shared girlsbathroom was in the corridor next to the boysbathroom, awkward. We unpacked our things and went downstairs to go to the city.

We saw the eiffel tower, musee du Louvre, the palace of Versailles and the Notre Dame. I really liked it and it was very interesting. From the corner of my eyes I could see that Draco also liked it. Why did I alwalys look at Draco? Stop it Hermione!"

The trip was very exhausting. It was already dark when we were on our way back to the hotel.

When I and Ginny wanted to cross the street a car came racing. Me and Ginny ran as fast as we could to the other side. "Ouff that was scary, it nearly hit us!" shouted Ginny. I looked to the left side and saw Draco looking at me relieved, when he saw me looking at him his relieved face vanished and he put his smirk on" What a shame, I wished that the car had hit you" His words hurted me, but on the other side I didn' t believe his words, because he looked relieved that the car didn't hit me, hmmm, strange. The trip back to the hotel was very long and everybody was so tired.

Back at the hotel we ate our dinner. Hmm, delicious!

When dinner was over everybody took his stuff to bath, me included. I waited until there was a shower free. When I finished showering I put my knickers and bra on and went out of the shower with my hair wet and down. Lavender was combing her hair and looked at me. "Who are you? I've never seen you before here, girl" " It's me! Hermione!" " No that's impossible because you look georgeus and Hermione not" "What?!" She looked at me and then her eyes widened " H-h-hermione!"

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Girls look at Hermione! You won't believe your eyes!" "What! What happened?!" Everybody spined around to look at me. Their eyes were wide and they were gaping at me. "this can't be true" Yeah you look so different!" " You look beautiful, not that you weren't beautiful before but now you look amazing!" " Uhm thanks I think" I blushed. I never had so much compliments at once! "If you go like this to school or outside I bet that the boys will be running after you" Yeah and even Draco Malfoy will dump Pansy for you!" When they said that, I was so happy. Would he really dump Pansy just for me? No I don't think so, that's impossible!

I left them talking and went to the mirror. I looked at me reflection. My long brown hair was wet and fell in beautiful curls over my back, my skin was brown and my yellow bra and knickers suited me well. I wasn't too fat or too skinny. Hmm maybe I'm not that bad.

I put my grey shorts and white shirt on , took my stuff and walked out of the bathroom. When I was on my way to the girlsbedroom. I saw Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott standing there . Blaise looked at me and said" Hello there beautiful do I know you" and he winked at me. I was shocked. What! Did he just call me beautiful!?

I decided to have a bit of fun and answered" Maybe you do maybe you don't. Not that I'm interested" I left him there and walked to the girlsdormitoy as fast as I could. When I arrived there I opened the door, closed it fast and leaned on it. My cheeks were flushed and I was out of breath.

Ginny saw me there and walked towards me "What happened Hermione?! Did someone hurt you? And wow you really look beautiful!" "Thanks Ginny, but nothing happened It's just Blaise Zabini" "What did he do to you! Should I hex him?!" " No Ginny , calm down he-he just flirted with me and called me beautiful!" " What! you're kidding Blaise Zabini the Oh So Hot Boy did call you beautiful! O My God, that's wonderful Hermione!" I nodded" Yeah I know!" "Tell me Hermione, what happened exactly?" " Not know Ginny, I'm so tired I want to sleep. I'll tell you tomorrow I promise" "Okay then" Ginny said a bit sad.

I laughed and put my clothes and stuff in the wardrobe, took my comb and combed my hair. When I was done, I put it away and went to my bed and lay on it. I tried to sleep but couldn't. "Hey Hermione come sitting with us , we're talking about the hottest boys" "No Gin I already told you that I want to sleep and that I'm tired" " Fine if you want to than go ahead" Ginny scoffed.

I closed my eyes and heard the girls of all houses excluded Slytherin talking. Lavender Brown said: "Do you know who I think is the hottest boy at school?" "Who?" said Luna with her dreamy voice. "Well Ginny it's your brother" "What did you just say. You can't be serious?!" " Yeah what do like about him then?" "Well I love his red hair , his sense of humour is also incredible and also when he's acting so dumb!" "Well I'm sorry to say that but I think that you're really strange the hottest boys are certainly Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini" " Yeah That's so true did you know that Draco has already slept with seven girls!" "Really" "Yeah I heard Pansy talking about it"…

When I heard that last one I became so jealous. I'm much better than all those girls. A shame that he didn't see me when I came out of the bathroom . But Blaise will tell him. Oh yeah he doesn't know that that girl was me. Suddenly I realized something. I think I love Draco Malfoy…

I tried to write a longer chapter, hope you like it!

R&R


End file.
